This invention relates in general, to sensor systems in the fields of chemical, biochemical, biological, and biomedical analysis, and in particular to, to a versatile flow cell element for use in conjunction with an optically-based sensor.
Optically-based sensors are utilized in connection with analytical measurements of a wide variety of analytes for sensor systems in the fields of chemical, biochemical, biological and biomedical analysis. Such sensors typically employ refractive index or surface refractive measurement. In many conventional sensing systems, analytical measurements are primarily conducted in a centralized testing environment. This generally requires that a sample of interest be brought to a specially equipped lab for analysis. Such a testing environment restricts measurements to those that can tolerate delays effected by, as well as costs imposed by, such a methodology. As often is the case with the use of biomedical sensors in medical emergencies, for example, analytical determinations must be immediately made in-situ.
When used in various biochemical applications, optically-based sensor systems typically utilize a variety of additives or reagents in processing a particular analyte. For example, a desired sample might be collected, then washed with a solution, mixed with a reagent, and finally rinsed before analysis. Conventional optically-based sensor systems thus require a variety of apparatus and hardware (e.g., flow cells, reagent vessels, pumps), which are usually modular and somewhat cumbersome in nature. Furthermore, construction and assembly of optically-based sensor system equipment typically requires provisions for management of not only electronic, but also fluidic, mechanical, and optical interfaces between the sensor device and the host end equipment. In conventional sensing methodologies, optical connections, fluidic connections and electrical connections to a host unit have usually been made in a series of steps. Typically, a sensor is first plugged into its electrical socket, and subsequently, an inlet tube is inserted into a flow cell. Optical connections are then achieved, and precise optical alignment and calibration are made. Such a methodology is time-consuming and difficult and does not generally allow for analytical measurements to be taken easily, rapidly and accurately at the point of need. Moreover, while electronic connections may be standardized in a wide variety of handheld and mobile end equipment, fluidic connections are widely non-standard and often complicated. These non-standard fluidic connections can cause system level problems associated with assurance of non-leaking connections and connection lifetime and reusability, as well as practical application limitations associated with increased end equipment complexity, size and costs.
In instances where a small sample is to be processed, or where only a limited number of sample processing steps are required, such conventional systems are generally inefficient in terms of cost and performance. A number of fluidic, mechanical, or electrical connections may be made to vessels or apparatus for reagents and materials not required for a particular analysis of interest. Previously, some attempts have been made to overcome some of these limitations through the use of microfluidics. Microfluidic chips have been produced using microfabrication techniques, providing small-scale sample routing and processing channels in an organic or manufactured medium. These chips, however, still require manual sample manipulation and management of electronic, mechanical, and optical interfaces. Usually, a sensing device has no direct electronic interaction with the chipxe2x80x94any data relayed to the sensing must be through optical means (e.g., spectral projection). Commonly, a desired sample must be manually inserted into the chip. In some such systems, other manual or mechanical interaction (e.g., puncturing a cell containing a reagent) is required for proper processing. And because of the reduced scale of such systems, precise optical alignment and calibration are often more critical, and harder to achieve, than in larger conventional systems.
Therefore, a versatile flow cell front-end for storing and delivering reagents, test samples, and other transportable materials to an optically-based integrated sensor device, where management of those materials is controlled via electrical connections within the optically-based integrated sensor device, is now needed; providing cost-effective and efficient performance while overcoming the aforementioned limitations of conventional methods.
The present invention provides an optically-based integrated sensing system having a versatile flow-cell front end element for storing and delivering reagents, test samples, and other transportable materials to an optically-based sensor device, wherein management of those materials is controlled via electrical connection within the optically-based integrated sensing system, and wherein the flow-cell front end element is adapted to engage with, or is formed together with, that optically-based sensor device, forming a cohesive and self-contained sensing unit.
More specifically, the present invention provides an integrated flow cell having an inlet chamber, a sensing chamber, and an electrical interface all formed within the flow cell, a first conduit adjoining the inlet and sensing chambers, a second conduit for disposal of fluid from the sensing chamber, and a fluidic control member instantiated along the first conduit and responsively coupled to the electrical interface.
The present invention further provides an optically-based integrated sensor comprising a sensor device having a sensing element and an electrical interface, and a fluidic processing element removably engaged with the sensor device, and having a fluidic handling system and a fluidic control system, coupled and responsive to the electrical interface, formed within.
The present invention also provides a method of producing a disposable optically-based integrated chemical or biochemical sensor, by providing a sensor device having a sensing element and an electrical interface, providing a fluidic processing element, having a fluidic handling system and a fluidic control system, coupled and responsive to the electrical interface, formed within and adapted to securably engage with the sensor device, and engaging the sensor device and the fluidic processing element.